1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a graphene nano array, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a nanoring array using nano imprint lithography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene is a two-dimensional sheet of carbon atoms arranged in a honeycomb-shaped hexagonal lattice. Graphene has various advantages including structural/chemical stability, high optical transmittance of 90% or more, excellent electrical conductivity, excellent flexibility, and the like, and thus has been actively studied for application to various fields.
Generally, graphene can be obtained through exfoliation of one or more graphene sheets from bulk graphite. However, since a single layer of graphene has an energy band gap of ‘0’, there are many difficulties in practical application of the graphene sheet to devices as a material for replacement of semiconductors.
Thus, various attempts have been made to develop physical and chemical methods for providing an energy band gap to graphene.
Among these, studies have been actively made to develop a method for forming graphene into a nano array such as an array of nanoribbons and the like. In this case, quantum confinement effects increase with decreasing line width of graphene, thereby providing the energy band gap to graphene.
In order to provide the band gap to graphene, electron beam lithography, ATM lithography (atomic force microscopy lithography), STM lithography (scanning tunneling microscopy lithography), and the like have been used. However, these processes require expensive equipment, thereby causing increase in cost and time for manufacturing the graphene.
In another method, dispersed graphite is pulverized into graphene nanoribbon particles having various line widths through centrifugation in order to provide an energy band gap to the graphene. However, this method cannot provide graphene nanoribbons arranged in a high density.